Street Fighter: Ki no Ikatteiru Sāji
by QiBoss
Summary: A new warrior joins the fight! Dawson, a seemingly-average teen, goes through a portal one day, and he meets Ryu, Ken, Yun, Yang, Makoto, and even Akuma/Gouki.
1. Chapter 1 - Curiosity

It all begins with a young person's weird adventure. This person is named Dawson, and he one day found a portal under his bed. Being the curious person he is, he stepped through. The first thing that hit him was the thought that he was in the middle of the Streets of Japan. "Well, this is weird. What to do…"

Then, he heard a blast and someone (In a Japanese accent, unsurprisingly) say "HADOKEN!" He jumped as if someone shot it at him, but it turns out he wasn't the target. He opens his eyes and sees a man in a ruffled white Gi and a red headband. After seeing this, Dawson walked up to the figure and said "Oh my gosh… Are you…" The figure replied "Is something wrong?" After this, Dawson said, "Oh never mind. It's just that I think I've seen you before…" "Really? my name's Ryu." Dawson felt very excited. It was him. In the flesh.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY…" "Umm…" Ryu said, "What is it?" "Whoa! I can't believe it!" Dawson exclaimed. "What's going on?" A familiar figure with short blond hair appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "HOLY CRAP IT'S KEN MASTERS!" Dawson yelled. Ken, who the figure just so happened to be, replied, "Fanboy, huh?" Dawson, having inadvertently attracted much attention from varying spectators unknowingly, said, "Oh sorry. It's just that I know you guys from somewhere." Ken replied, "Hehe, we are famous. Especially me." Ryu started thinking this situation was getting weird enough.


	2. Chapter 2 - The power

At this point, Dawson and Ken were taking selfies together as Ryu wondered, How did this kid get here? After some travelling around Japan for a while talking, a figure who looked like a girl with short hair and a bandana around her neck, also in a Gi, was walking by. Dawson saw this, and he noticed two things: One, she was familiar, too, and her name was Makoto. Two: Dawson had an instant crush on her. A fighting girl (his same age) to him was just awesome. Then, Ken came over and said, "Hey, Makoto! How's the dojo going?"

Makoto, now having been noticed, replied, "Pretty good, since I beat Hakan in a fight. Big money for that one. Who's that? I recognize Ryu, but who's the hoodie kid?" Dawson was eavesdropping on the conversation, and he blushed slightly. _She noticed me! Will she like me?_ He thought. Ken, resuming the conversation, said, "Oh, that's just one of my friends, Dawson." Friend? Thought Dawson. "Oh, cool. Hey." Said Makoto. Dawson replied, "Oh… hehe… hi." _Well, someone seems giddy today,_ Makoto thought. "Are you a fighter too?" She said, thinking he was just another average teen who said "Dude" and "Sup" a lot. Dawson replied (not wanting to upset his crush), "Oh, yeah. Totally. I can do Hadokens and Soryukens and all that other stuff." Makoto said, "Can you show me?" On the inside, Ken thought, _I can do that too. Why not watch the pro?_

At this point, Dawson preformed a high-flying Shoryuken on an invisible opponent, and, at this point, couldn't control himself. He just wanted Makoto to like him. It was the highest Shoryuken he had ever done. Just to impress Makoto. The bad part was instead of a white stroke appearing by his fist, a black one appeared, like a Goshoryuken. Not good. When he landed, the ground shook the tiniest bit. Afterward, an impressed (but slightly freaked out) Makoto said "Woah… That was impressive!" Yes! Thought Dawson. Ryu, having seen this, said, "D-did I see some black mist by your fist during the Shoryuken?" _Oh no_, thought Dawson. _He thinks I have the Satsui no Hado in me. I don't. It's something else._ "Umm, I forgot to tell you, but I have something that isn't the Satsui no Hado. It's called the Ki no Ikatteiru Sāji. I'd say it's a very toned down version. I'll tell you more later." _This guy's a little strange_, thought Makoto.


	3. Chapter 3 - Raging Teen-mon

As everyone made their journey to the next tournament (not a world warrior one, Vega was hosting it), Dawson mentioned, "Ryu, do I remind you of Akuma?" Ryu got a disappointing face at this, and said, "No. Definitely not." Makoto, deciding to change the subject, said, "I don't trust this Vega guy. He might hurt Dawson!" "Well, he did say that the champ battles him. I might be in for a heck of a day."

As soon as they were inside, Ken registered everyone on the challenger list. At the bottom of the sheet, in letters that looked like blood (Dawson said it was paint), it said _WIN AND FIGHT VEGA_! "Let's do this. Hey, why is everyone looking at us?" Ken said. Then, Rufus walked up to Dawson and said "You're in the wrong place, kid. Playroom's that way." Dawson grabbed Rufus by the collar and yelled "Say that again, jigglypuff!" Vega saw this and said "Our first round - Rufus versus… uh…" "Dawson." Dawson corrected him. "Whatever. Get ready in the ring, boys."

"You loudmouth! You got yourself to fight Rufus!" Ken yelled at Dawson before Round 1. "He insulted me. I'll show him who's the loser." Dawson replied with a ticked face. "You can beat him, Daws! It's easy!" Dawson blushed. "Th-Th-Thanks." Vega saw that everyone seemed prepared, so he said it.

ROUND 1… FIGHT!

Dawson taunted Rufus by saying (while doing a crane stance) "Come at me, crap wad!" This angered Rufus, so he attempted a Messiah Kick, but it hit the floor nearby. Dawson grabbed Rufus and gave him a (slightly wobbly) Atomic Suplex. "Dude… Now I see why you gain weight. So people like me can't throw you around so easily, fat boy!" Rufus got very angry, so he said "Fat boy this!" and gave him a Big Bang Tornado. Vega was ready to call it a K.O..

Dawson was on the ground, bleeding under the eye, sweating badly, and with at least 15 bruises. "You… won't… win!" Dawson got up with a scar going across his right eye (but could still open his eye) and there was a shiny red glow to that same eye. Dawson Ashura Senku'd forward and right when Ryu thought he was going to preform a Shun Goku Satsu, he gave Rufus a Metsu Shoryuken so big it shot Rufus out of the ceiling. "K.O.!" Vega yelled.

"Congrats, young man. You get to challenge me… VEGA!" Vega said after hopping from the announcers box. "But I haven't even done Round 2!" Vega smiled and said, "You broke his neck, so I'll fill in. Got it?" Dawson gulped. Claw. Mask. Slide Kick. He was screwed.

Sagat hopped in the announcers box and said "1 ROUND FIGHT!" It was on. Vega tried to give him a Flying Barcelona Attack, but he missed. Vega said, "You have no chance against a Beauty King! I will slice you up and make you into sliced strawberries!" Dawson got the red glow again, and this time he gave Vega a Shun Goku Satsu. Vega stayed on the ground for about a minute as Dawson kept punching him. "K.O.! DAWSON WINS!" Sagat yelled. "That's one creepy kid," Cody said to Guy in the audience. "People seem to be willing to do anything to see a fight around here." Cody said. "There is great evil in this power. I can sense it." Guy said, ignoring Cody.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wondering

By the time that Dawson won the fight, he just exited the door. After all this, Ken noticed and said, "Hey, where's Dawson?" "I've been wondering as well. Doesn't he know he won?" Ryu said. I'll be right back, guys." Makoto said as she slipped out the door as well.

"Where are you going, Dawson? You won the fight." Dawson was walking somewhere away from the arena. It was the middle of the night. "I can't believe it. I broke his neck and I let my true power show." Dawson said, not stopping to look at Makoto. "He was just lying. He wanted to fight you so badly. You're good at this, Dawson. Can't you see?" Makoto said, getting a little upset. "I might be good, but I'll never be as good as Ryu and Ken. You know that." Dawson said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Dawson was walking away. He wasn't worried, because he knew where to stay the night. At his friend Yun's house. He knew him. When Dawson rang the doorbell of Yun's house, Yang, his twin brother, answered instead. "Oh, hey Daws. Yun's not here. He's out fighting. I think he is off to fight Sakura and Dan tomorrow. I'll tell you when he's back." "Uh, sorry Yang. I need to stay the night." Yang got a strange face, but let him in.

Dawson and Yang were having sandwiches together. Dawson had a very depressed look on his face. "Is something up?" Yang asked. "I just won a fight, but I let my true power show." "Yeah, that is a little creepy. I've seen it." Dawson stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then said, "I'll sleep on the couch. G'night." "Good night, Daws."

Dawson sat awake on the couch as Yang was already in bed, and Dawson wondered. _Was I a jerk? Am I Akuma's distant relative? Does Makoto hate me?_ Dawson thought this before his eyes shut slowly, thinking, _I may never know._


	5. Chapter 5 - Returned Hero

The next day after the Metsu Shoryuken blowup, Dawson woke up to Yang trying to wake him up. "Dawson… Dawson…" "Uhh… Okay, what is it?" Dawson said sleepily. "Yun's here." Dawson didn't seem to move a bit. Instead, he replied, "Okay. Hold on." He slowly got up, and he remembered what happened last night. "Tell Yun I'll be back later. I got some unfinished business." Dawson went out the door, making Yang think, _Well, I guess he's still bothered._

After Ryu, Ken, and Makoto got a good sleep at Ken's house, Ryu woke up first to practice in the training room of Ken's house, and while he was fighting (the thing he does best) he thought about the night before. _What did happen to Dawson?_ Where is he? Ryu was about to break the punching bag he was using when Ken came in and said, "Hey, Ryu?" "Yeah?" "I have no idea where Dawson is. What happened to him?" "I don't think anybody knows." Just at that moment, Ken heard the doorbell ring. "Hold on a sec…" Ken went over to the door, opened it, and everyone, including Makoto, gasped at who it was.

"Dawson?!" Makoto said before Ken could hug him. "Where were you?! We thought you left for good." "I sure felt like it. Sorry for being a jerk last night. What are you guys doing?" Ryu replied, "Oh, nothing. I'm guessing you want to do something." "Oh, glad you asked. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at Yun's house if you need me." He left after that. Makoto, having seen this, said to Ken, "Hopefully, he won't start a riot in the streets."

Dawson was walking back towards Yun's house, but he saw a street thug (Birdie, to be exact) holding Yun up by the collar of the shirt, yelling, "What do you mean you have no money? GIVE ME 50 OR I SLAM YOU INTO THE BUILDING!" Dawson saw this and thought, _Oh no! Yun went out to another fight! He lost this one, it seems. I gotta help him!_ Dawson started to charge up some Ki in his hands when Birdie looked over (terrified) dropping Yun and saying, "What the…" Dawson launched the Hadoken at Birdie, who was slammed against a wall. At this time, a car came by that said INTERPOL on it. Chun Li stepped out and picked up Birdie by the ear and said, "You're coming with me. Guys, we got him!" Yun and Dawson just stood there watching, Yun was amazed. "Did Ryu teach you that trick?" "I learned myself." Dawson said.


	6. Chapter 6 - Offender-Defender (Part 1)

"So you used your powers for good?" Yun said to Dawson as they were both heading to his house. "I always wanted to sometime, despite their evil potential." Dawson replied. "You don't always do that, no offense." Yun said. Dawson smiled and said, "I know. I didn't just beat Rufus in a fight. I beat him up in a fight!" Yun laughed. "Okay, we are home."

"Where were you, Yun? I couldn't find you anywhere!" Yang immediately said to Yun when they got home. "Oh, I was out fighting. I got into a scrap with Birdie, but I lost. So he started bothering me for 50 bucks. I clearly didn't have the money, but Dawson shot a Hadoken at Birdie. Strangely, at that moment, Chun Li arrested him." Yang looked really confused. _Birdie? Yun? In a fight? Hadokens? Chun Li?_ It all seemed like a lie, but it was all true.

At that moment, Dawson heard a huge stomp. He looked out the window, and Akuma was there, wandering as usual. He went outside the house and said "Sir, you should leave." Akuma shot a threatening look at Dawson and said "I can do what I want if I'm the Master of the fist, fool!" "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of loser eminating from you." Dawson said with a prankster smirk. Akuma said "So, you want to fight. I'm not one to turn down another victory!" Akuma surged again and put up his fighting stance. Dawson shrugged and put up his own.

"What is he doing? What kind of stupid narcissist would dare to fight Akuma?!" Yang said as he and Yun looked out the window at the current fight. "Who is this Akuma guy anyway?" Yun said as the fight continued. Yun frowned and said, "Yang, Dawson is not a narcissist. He is a selfless teen who wants to defend our property! Give him a chance, Yang!" Yang looked sad at that moment though. Dawson didn't seem to even HAVE a chance to begin with, but neither of the twins knew his true power.

Dawson and Akuma looked equally tired. Akuma was cranking up the difficulty and Dawson was near collapsing. Dawson toughened up at what seemed to be a strange time and taunted "i'm just getting started! Come at me bro!" Akuma surged, Ashura Senku'd forward and tried to preform a Shun Goku Satsu, but Dawson wasn't there. "Come out of hiding, you miserable weakling!"

Dawson wasn't hiding. In fact, Yang hid him. "What was that for?" Dawson yelled at Yang after he jumped in and teleported Dawson inside the house to save him. "I saved your butt! You almost got hit by a Shun Goku Satsu! The only person to ever survive that is Goutetsu!" Yun appeared from behind a wall and said "Yang, the only person to ever get killed by a Shun Goku Satsu was Goutetsu." "I still have a chance, then." Dawson said.


End file.
